Do or Die
by MegaZoroarklives
Summary: A small investigation leads the Dex holders into a dimension where every move is life or death! Will they be able to escape without all being killed? Who is silently picking them off one by one?Curiosity killed the kids! 5 new OC's for Kalos! Specialshipping, oldrivalshipping, mangaquestshipping, franticshipping, commonershipping, agencyshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Do or Die chapter 1- Intro

MegaZoroarklives: yeh, so horror story and mah first story so sorry if its horrible

Yvonne: wow. THAT makes me want to read it.

Xavier: can't you say one sentence without sarcasm?

Yvonne: no.

Xavier: that was a rhetorical question .

Azurite: quit bickering like an old married couple.

Opal: I can't imagine what they'll be like once they are.

Yvonne: Shut. It.

Amethyst: here we go...

MegaZoroarklives: Yeah... These are the OC's I made for the kalos region. I'll use them in most of my upcoming stories so you'll learn more about them. My inspiration for this was the creepy houses in each region in pokemon and Digital Murder by UniqueNeko. I stole a couple ideas from it so I'll tell you if I don't own it. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Oh, and I don't own Pokemon special. My life is so hard.

Kalos region, route 16( the marshy one before laverre city)

Ruby groaned as he stood up out of the dirty marsh water, and grimaced at his drenched and muddy clothes.

"Great" he muttered, "Now I can die of exhaustion or pneumonia."

Sapphire snickered "That's the fifth fall in the past thirty minutes" her clothes were also covered in mud, but she was much drier( not to mention enjoying herself)

"Not even counting the other three and a half hours we've been hiking through this swamp. Charizard, Ember." Xavier said, and his shiny pokemon spat out a few flames to dry off Xavier's friend.

"Yo!" Gold came from out of nowhere and shouted "Not that I'm complaining but, why the hell are we here?"

"Yellow picked up on powerful telekinetic energy emanating from a point in this vicinity and Professor Oak insisted that we come." Xavier said dully.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Azurite, a girl with brown hair, glasses, dark blue eyes, and all black clothes,( note: azurite cusses a LOT) yelled from a little ways off. Suddenly, a large, black, hairy creature came bounding towards them from up ahead and narrowly missed landing on Xavier.

"Watch it Yvonne!" the black-haired boy shouted. A tall girl with curly brown hair and casual clothes sat on top of the Pokemon. She stared at Xavier with her dark, crimson eyes, and his deep blue eyes stared back.

"Mad because you're not studying during summer break?"Yvonne mocked.

"Hurry up ya nerds! We're almost there!" Everyone looked up, and saw Opal who had wavy brown hair, color-changing eyes, and a grey sweater she never took off, riding on her Hydreigon.

"Come on, Zoro," Yvonne patted her Zoroark, and cast a final smug look at Xavier before her Pokemon took off.

Yay! First chapter! Sorry, this one was short but its an intro. Amethyst shows up next chapter! There's something about her that might surprise you guys!( insert smug look) Plus, a new ship between Xavier and Yvonne! I call it chromosome shipping 'cus of the x and Y chromosomes(excuse my nerdiness) there will be lots of it in this story! It gets better, my stories just start slowly. Please review! Later, Feraligatrs!

MegaZoroark OUT!


	2. Chapter 2- strange house, strange woman

**Do or Die ch. 2- strange house, strange woman**

**Amethyst: it's my turn now!  
Blue: Green get over here!  
Green: Noisy woman...  
Silver: (quietly) piss off green..:(  
Opal and Azurite: let me tell you about... HOMESTUCK!  
Everyone: NO!  
MegaZoroarklives: yeh, I'm being random. Deal with it. The story gets mysterious in this chapter and please review, I appreciate it! ;D**  
_

Amethyst stood left of her adopted family, Blue and Silver. (yes, you read right) Her light purple eyes scanned the area around the house, that supposedly was the source of the energy. Something didn't feel quite right. The house felt like it had been there for centuries, yet it was clearly brand new. Amethyst sensed a presence in the house, but no sign of life was visible. Every single thing about the house didn't feel earthly, like it was two completely opposite houses at once. Like it didn't belong in this astral plain.

Amethyst decided that fretting about would bring no good, so she suggested,"Should we go in?"  
Red shrugged,"Yeah, that's why we're here right?"he walked up to the door, it swung open on its own.

In the doorway, there was a woman with pink hair tied back in a bun, green eyes, and really long nails. But the main thing that stood out about her was hoops. She had a symbol of one tattooed on her forehead, hoop bracelets, and huge hoop earrings. Her lavender dress was so long you couldn't see her feet, and she had a smile that looked like Blue's when she was plotting something.

"Hello children, you must be tired from such a long walk out here. Please, come in! I haven't had this many visitors in a long time!" She said cheerily and gestured for them to follow her into the house. All of the dex holders exchanged uncertain looks. They all were thought this lady was creepy. Expect for Red, who was usually oblivious to anything that didn't hit him in the face, Dia, who was too busy eating a rice cake, and Opal and Azurite, who weren't listening because they were too preoccupied talking about homestuck, of all things.

Xavier boldly stepped forward. When nobody else followed, he turned back and said,"Well, she said please" Everyone sweat-dropped and Yvonne face-palmed.  
"You're too polite." She muttered.  
"Yeah, and you're too stubborn." Xavier retorted.  
"Goody two-shoes!"  
"Ruffian!" Xavier stomped into the house, and Yvonne gritted her teeth.  
"That idiot.."  
Everyone was silent for a minute then Red spoke up, "Well I'm not going to have gone hiking for 3 hours for nothing." And, slowly but surely, everyone made their way inside.

In the house, everything was white. Seriously, the sofa, TV, kitchen, and carpet were white.  
But, for some odd reason, the doors were black. And on the door handle there was a small, colored dot, and below it was a tiny knob.

Xavier took note of all this, wondering why in the world this woman's house was so strange. He glanced at Amethyst, who nodded. She had noticed too.

"I'll go make you kids some tea. Sit tight and make yourselves at home." The woman said cheerily, and left the room.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Green signaled for everyone to form a circle for a quick meeting. "Does anyone else feel like something isn't quite right with this place?" He asked.

"Yeah," Black said,"this place is super weird. Especially that lady." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Good thing we decided to come here. I told you it was worth it." Gold said to nobody in particular. 'Liar', everyone thought.

Ruby checked his watch."We really should find out what that psychic energy is, and leave. I have to-" he didn't finish his sentence. The charmer had been interrupted by a small rumbling sound.

"What was that?" Emerald asked.  
"Probably an earthquake." Crystal replied.  
"Hey guys," Ruby said,"My watch stopped."  
"Maybe that tremor broke it." Said Pearl.  
"Wait a sec." Dia pulled out his own watch,(that platinum gave him)"My watch stopped too."  
"Diamond, when did you start wearing a watch?"  
"Uuuhhh... Pearl don't we have more important things to worry about?" Dia hastily changed the subject.  
"He's right," assented Red," Everyone check your Pokedexs."  
"My won't turn on."  
"Neither will mine"  
"No luck here."  
"Okay, what the hell is goin' on around here?" Sapphire shouted.  
"Um, guys," Amethyst spoke up suddenly,"I think I just found the answer to Sapphire's question."

Everyone gathered by the window where the Raiser was sitting, and the view was beyond bizarre. The sky was a dark red and storm clouds that crackled with lightning filled the air. Apparently, the house was floating in midair, because the same clouds were below.

"Where in the world are we?" White mused aloud.  
"White," Gold said,"I don't think this is even is out world."

**Aaaanddd... Done! So how was it? Better than the last I hope ;)  
It took longer than expected, 8th grade is a killer, and don't even talk to me about Geometry.~_~  
To answer a few questions you might have, the whole house is white 'cus red looks good on white ( what? its a rated m horror story, blood will spill) the weird doorknobs will be very important later, and Amethyst's skill is raising so she is the raiser. You'll learn more in my upcoming stories. Please review! Seriously, I've only gotten 1 so far.**

**MegaZoroark, out!**


	3. Chapter 3- killer in the house

**Chapter 3- Killer in the house**

**Man, this took me so long. Damn you stupid procrastinating personality! :( Anyways thanks to pokesupefan0601 for reviewing! You're the only reason I'm still writing this story!(glares at everyone else) oh and I'll be accepting a couple ideas for the story because I'm running out.**

**Kalos region pokemon teams**

**Yvonne- zoroark, noivern, aurorus,**

**Luxray, delphox, mawile**

**Xavier- gallade, gogoat, tyrantrum, clawitizer, charizard, sabeleye**

**Amethyst- samourott, lucario, absol, dragonite, espeon**

**Opal- chesnaught, Hydreigon, ninetales, sylveon, glaceon, milotic**

**Azurite- greninja, gyrarados, chandalure, pangoro, staraptor, garchomp**

* * *

"Guys," Gold said,"I don't think this is our world." Yellow turned away from the window. Now facing the room, she realized that the space inside the house seemed to have gotten bigger. And creepier. The house had an eerie air now, if it didn't have one before. Then, Yellow spotted something.

"That door changed." She said.

"What?" Everyone else turned around and saw what she meant. The small colored dot on the front door had changed from white to red.

"I wonder what that thing even symbolizes." Crys said.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Gold shouted, and ran over to the door.

Red called "Gold, no! Don't! That door leads-" Creak. The door swung open, and, much to everyone's surprise, lead to four long, dark hallways.

Red went back over to the window to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, the window still looked out onto a swirling, stormy, red sky.

"But how?" Crystal stammered. "That door Gold just opened is the door we came in from. And now that we're in... this place, the front door should lead out there..."

"We need to get out of here." Green said "We don't know where we are, how we got here, or the way back home, so I suggest we start looking for answers."

"Yeah, but where do we find those answers?" White asked. Everyone looked down the four hallways Gold had just revealed.

"I suggest we split up." Green said,"Five to each group. Blue, Red, Yellow, and I will lead."

"I want Gold, Sapphire, Black, and Pearl on my team!" Red shouted.

" No. I decide groups." Green said, keeping his voice monotone."In Yellow's group will be Platinum, Diamond, Black, and White. In my group will be Gold, Opal, Crystal, and Azurite. In Blue's group will be Silver, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire. In Red's group will be Yvonne, Xavier, Pearl, and Emerald."

Everyone got into their groups, and took off down the halls. Red to the north, Green to the northeast, Blue to the west, and Yellow to the east.

But even after they left the house, a shadow still lingered. It stood slouched in the doorframe, twirling something circular on its finger.

It said,"You'd better beware, You'd better take care. Because there's a killer in the house, and it can take the form of anything, even a yellow mouse." The shadow chuckled, the warped and shrank until it was a Pikachu, then dashed down the hallway to the north.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. So everyone has split up into groups of five to find a way out the house. And who is the killer in the house? How did he follow the dex holders into wherever they are? I'll leave speculation up to you guys, I'd love to hear who you think the shadow figure is!**

**MegaZoroark, out!**


End file.
